(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rivet nut unit and a mounting method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rivet nut unit and a mounting method thereof that reduces a task process and improves a fastening force of plates by bonding one or more plates and simultaneously performing a role of a nut.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, vehicle body panels made of different materials are assembled mechanically by using a weld nut and a bolt.
Such mechanical assembling requires a welding process that locates the weld nut at a hole of the panel and welds the weld nut by using a projection welding machine.
Moreover, the weld nut welded by the projection welding machine needs a panel made of a steel material because of supplying electricity.
Meanwhile, vehicle body panels use nonferrous metal materials such as an aluminum material according to a weight reduction trend of a vehicle. Thus, panels made of different materials such as aluminum and steel cannot be assembled by the weld nut and the projection welding machine.
Accordingly, a method of connecting a rivet or screwing is used to circumvent the drawback of the weld nut, however, a plurality of connecting portions of the rivet or screwing portion should be formed to maintain a fastening force.
A description of the related art is for comprehension of a background of the present invention and may include contents other than the conventional art that are already known to a person of common skill in the art.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.